


Spoiler Alert

by JasicoWhatHaveYouDoneToMe



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, How I Met Your Mother References, M/M, Oral Fixation, Quirks, Thumb-sucking, annoying quirks, demi lovato mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6135589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasicoWhatHaveYouDoneToMe/pseuds/JasicoWhatHaveYouDoneToMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piper smiled a little at the younger boy. “Jason’s annoying quirk. Do you want to know it?”</p>
<p>“Sure.” Nico answered, trying to play it off as casual. </p>
<p>“It’s the hand thing.”</p>
<p>He looked up at her. “What?”</p>
<p>Piper began to pick at the same spot of paint, “You know. The hand thing.”</p>
<p>“No, Piper I honestly have no idea what ‘the hand thing’ means.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoiler Alert

It all started with Percy.

 

“Have you guys seen that ‘How I Met Your Mother’ glass shattering episode?”

 

Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper and Nico were all enjoying their Sunday by sitting on the Big House porch and talking about things that normal teenagers should talk about. Then Percy asked a question that would start the biggest argument that Camp Half-Blood had ever seen.

 

Nico raised his brow, “What?”

 

“The show ‘How I Met Your Mother.’ Have you seen that glass shattering episode?” Percy asked again as he opened a packet of gushers.

 

“No,” Piper answered and Jason and Nico shook their heads in agreement.

 

Percy feigned a gasp, “What?!”

 

Annabeth rolled her eyes and patted his back. “It’s okay, Seaweed Brain. Some people just don’t have as good of a taste in television as we do.”

 

Piper laughed, “Oh, please! Percy would happily watch Sesame Street!”

 

“Hey! That show has some good morals!”

 

Jason cleared his throat, “ _ Anyway,  _ what about the show?”

 

“Well,” Percy sat up on the edge of his lawn chair. “There’s this episode where the main characters are realizing all these annoying quirks about each other and when they do they litterally hear like, this glass shattering sound. Because before they noticed the quirk, everything was fine, but after they can’t stand each other. So it’s like the illusion has been shattered. I can’t remember the name of the episode-”

 

“Spoiler Alert.” Annabeth supplied.

 

“Thank you. And anyway, I was wondering what our quirks were.”

 

Everyone was quiet for a moment. 

 

“Why would you want our illusion to be shattered?” Nico asked incredulously.

 

Percy shrugged, “I just thought it would be an interesting topic.”

 

“Well I can tell you what yours is,” Annabeth told Percy. “You’re just like Robin. You use the word ‘literally’ when you mean ‘figuratively.’”

 

Percy stared at her. “I literally never do that.”

 

It was as if a glass shattering noise went off in all of their heads. “Bro! You do that all the time! How have I never noticed that?” Jason wondered.

 

Percy huffed. “I don’t do it  _ that  _ much.”

 

Annabeth chuckled, “Try all the time.”

 

Percy scowled and crossed his arms, feeling defensive. “Well! Well, at least I’m not like Nico!”

 

“What do I do?” Nico questioned surprised that Percy would redirect the conversation towards him.

 

“You always talk when you have food in your mouth.”

 

_ Glass shatters. _

 

Jason laughed, “Oh my gods! Neeks, you totally do that.”

 

All the blood ran to Nico’s cheeks. “No, I do not!”

 

“You totally do.” Piper said trying to hold back her giggles. 

 

Jason wrapped his around Nico’s shoulders and Nico couldn’t help but relax into it. “Aw, guys. Lay off him. I think it’s cute.” Jason smiled down at his boyfriend. 

 

Annabeth wrinkled her nose, “Well I think it’s disgusting.”

 

“Thanks, Beth.” Nico responded sarcastically.  

 

“Whatever. Hey Jace, you wanna go spar?” Percy asked while poping up of the lawn chair. “I’ve got all this energy, for some reason.”

 

“Yeah, I think I know the reason.” Annabeth said as she picked up the forgotten gushers wrapper. Piper laughed, “You need to go burn off all that sugar.”

 

Jason nodded, “Okay, I’ll come with you.” He turned to Nico and placed a kiss on his cheek. “I’ll see you in little.”

 

“Okay,” Nico said trying to fight the blood rushing to his face. 

 

“I’ve got to head over that way, anyway. I’ll walk with you guys.” Annabeth told them. Then the three of them left, leaving Nico and Piper by themselves on the Big House porch. 

 

It made Nico feel slightly awkward being alone with Piper. It made him feel a little guilty, too. Which that didn’t make any sense. He hadn’t done anything to make himself feel guilty. It wasn’t his fault that Jason and Piper broke up. Or...maybe it was partially his fault, but he had never intentionally did anything that caused their break up. Jason always told Nico that they broke up because their relationship felt forced. He also admitted that he probably would have stayed with her much longer if he hadn’t realized that he liked Nico. So maybe that’s where the guilt comes from. 

 

“Do you want to know Jason’s?” Piper broke his train of thought.

 

“Huh?”

 

Piper smiled a little at the younger boy. “Jason’s annoying quirk. Do you want to know it?”

 

Did he want to know it? What if Percy was right? What if it did ruin some sort of illusion of Jason for him? Would that be such a bad thing? And if Piper knew it, why shouldn’t he? He is the one currently dating Jason after all. 

 

“Sure.” Nico answered, trying to play it off as casual. 

 

“You sure you wanna ruin the illusion?” She teased.

 

Nico picked at the paint on the porch. “I’m sure.”

 

“It’s the hand thing.”

 

He looked up at her. “What?”

 

Piper began to pick at the same spot of paint, “You know. The hand thing.”

 

“No, Piper I honestly have no idea what ‘the hand thing’ means.”

 

She sighed, “You know.” She looked up and met his gaze. She wrinkled her nose in disgust, “He always has his hands in his mouth.”

 

Nico scoffed, “What? No he doesn’t.”

 

She nodded adamantly, “Yes he does. Haven’t you see him? Whenever he isn’t talking, his fingers always end up in his mouth.”

 

“No way. No. I would have noticed something like that.”

 

“I’m serious, Nico. Go look. I bet you that as soon as he’s finished sparring with Percy, he’ll be shoving his fingers in his mouth.”

 

Nico scowled. He would have definitely noticed if his boyfriend had such a disgusting habit. But part of him wondered if she was right. Why would she lie anyway? He stood up. “Fine. I’ll go over there. But when I’m right you owe me five drachmas.” 

 

She smiled and stood up next to him. “It’s a deal.” 

 

They shook on it. 

  
  


“What the  _ fuck. _ ”

 

Piper cracked up, “I told you! Pay up di Angelo.”

 

He did respond. He was shocked. He never thought that he’d see his 6”3, 16 year old boyfriend have his index finger shoved deep into his mouth as he put away his practice sword.

 

_ Glass shatters. _

 

“I- I can’t believe I never noticed.” Nico whispered.

 

Piper put her hand on his shoulder and Nico automatically tensed up. Quickly she took her hand away. She coughed, “Don’t feel too bad. It took me a while to notice too. But once you realize it, it’s all you can see.”

 

That was not reassuring. 

 

* * *

 

Nico and Jason were in the Zeus Cabin that night. Jason had been sleeping next to Nico since after they took down Gea. It had helped him sleep better and it’s where their romantic relationship began to bud. 

 

It was 3:43 in the morning. Nico should have been asleep. He normally would have been asleep but… he couldn’t get  _ the hand thing _ off his mind. How could have never noticed something that gross?

 

Jason had his arm wrapped around Nico’s waist as he slept. Nico could tell by his boyfriend’s breathing that he was deep asleep. Nico shifted and turned to face him.

 

_ You have to be shitting me.  _

 

Jason Grace, hero of olympus, was sucking his thumb in his sleep.

 

Nico wanted to be grossed out but he couldn’t help but think that it was a little cute. He scowled, it shouldn’t be cute. He was going to put an end to this. 

 

Nico gently reached up and slowly pulled Jason’s thumb out of his mouth. Then Jason Grace, hero of olympus, let out a  _ whimper. An actual fucking whimper.  _ He scrunched up his face and yanked his thumb right back into his mouth. After a few sucks, his face relaxed and he sighed.

 

Nico watch with wide eyes and an open mouth.  _ What the hell? Okay, that was kind of adorable… I wonder if… _

 

Nico reached up again and took away Jason’s thumb and before he could yank it back in, Nico replaced it with his own thumb. Jason sighed into his thumb and sucked it lightly. 

 

This was all very strange for Nico. It was somehow very sexual and very innocent all at once.

He thought about taking his finger away but, for some reason he didn’t want to. He felt himself drifting off to the sound of soft sucking. 

 

* * *

 

Nico woke up before Jason the next morning. He removed his finger from the son of Jupiter’s mouth and found it to be all wet and pruny. 

 

“Gross.” 

 

Jason woke up a little bit later and the two went off to breakfast to meet their friends. 

 

Because of the rule about sitting in the pavilion-cafeteria area, the members of the Seven who stayed in Camp Half-Blood and Nico ate out on the Big House porch. It had become  _ the  _ place to hang out for them. 

 

“So Nico, where are you gonna go to school this year?” Percy asked while drowning his blue pancakes in syrup.

Nico had just taken a huge bite of scrambled eggs and would have normally just answered but he remember what Percy had said yesterday. He chewed quickly and cleared his mouth. The he spoke, “I don’t know. I’ll probably just stay here.”

 

Percy frowned a bit and then asked Piper the same question. Nico didn’t (or more so,  _ couldn’t) _ pay attention to her answer because he was to focused on Jason. He was sitting directly in front of Nico, leaning against the porch railing and He. Had. His. Fingers. In. His. Mouth. 

 

For some reason, it wasn’t nearly as endearing as it was last night. He could help but think about how disgusting it was. When was the last thing touched? When was the last time he washed his hands? How dirty was his mouth now? Nico blanched.  _ Oh gods, he’s gonna try to kiss me with that disgusting mouth. Or worse: try to hold my hand. _

 

“Are you okay, Nico?” Annabeth asked.

 

Something happened in that moment. Nico snapped.

 

“Gods Jason, can you stop doing that for one fucking second?!” Nico shouted.

 

Jason’s hand dropped from his mouth and had a surprised look painted on his face. “What? What am I doing?”

 

Nico groaned, “You know what you’re doing. You’ve got your fucking hand in your mouth and it’s disgusting! You’ve always got your hand in your mouth!”

 

_ Glass shatters.  _

 

“Oh my gods, you do!” Percy and Annabeth said in surround sound. 

 

Jason’s face turned two shades darker, “No, I do not!”

 

“Yes, you do.” Nico deadpanned. “I’ve been sitting here watching you do it. It’s your glass shattering quirk.”

 

Percy laughed, “Dude, that’s way worse than mine. I would literally die if I did something that embarrassing.”

 

Jason crossed his arms, “Shut up!” He turned to Nico, red faced. “When did you start noticing that I did that?” 

 

“I didn’t. Piper told me.”

 

“Way to snitch, di Angelo.” Piper huffed. 

 

Jason glared at her, “Why would you tell him that?”

 

“Well he was gonna notice one day. I did!”

 

Jason took a deep, shaky breath and griped the railing. “Well at least I’m not obsessed with my reflection.”

 

Piper blushed deep red, “I- I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

“Oh please.” Jason turned to the other three. “Have you ever noticed that whenever a mirror is around and you’re trying to talk to Piper, she’ll make eye contact with the mirror and not you?”

 

_ Glass shatters. _

 

“Oh my gods!”

 

“I thought that was just because we were trying on clothes!”

 

Jason shook his head and stood up, “Nope, it’s because she’s obsessed with her reflection. She’s the modern day Narcissus.”

 

Piper started to shake with anger, “I am  _ not.” _

 

“I mean, I swear, one time we were making out and I caught you looking in the mirror the whole time! Are you really that vain?” Jason shouted. 

 

Piper growled and rose to her feet, trying to meet his eye level. “You know I’m not Jason.”

 

“Do I, though? Do I really?”

 

Nico got up and stepped in between the two. “Guys, this is stupid-”

 

“Oh wow,” Piper cut in. “You’re talking and there’s not a ravioli stuffed in your mouth. That’s a surprise.”

 

Nico’s jaw dropped. 

 

“Haha! Get it? Because he’s Italian.” Percy chuckled. 

 

“SHUT UP PERCY” Everyone screamed. 

 

Percy pouted, “You guys are literally so mean.” 

 

“Uhg! I’m gonna scream, you’re so annoying!” Annabeth seethed while rubbing her temples.

 

“Well not as annoying as you! Your quirk is the worst.” Percy shot back. 

 

Everyone paused.

 

“What… what is it?” Piper asked.

 

“Don’t. You. Dare.” Annabeth threatened and balled her hand into a fist.

 

“Annabeth listens to Demi Lovato nonstop.”

 

“Wait. What?” Piper asked, clearly confused. 

 

Jason shook his head, “That’s not an annoying quirk.”

 

“Oh yes, it fucking is. Nonstop, you guys! Nonstop!”

 

Annabeth grit her teeth, “It’s not annoying though. She’s amazing.”

 

Percy sighed and put his arm around his girlfriend. “No, no, no. That’s where you’re wrong. It is fucking annoying and no. She’s not amazing. She’s not even that good.”

 

The next thing anybody knew, Percy was on the ground and Annabeth looked like she was about to bash his face in. Nico was pretty sure that this wasn’t what normal friends did during their lunch break.

 

Suddenly, just before Jason and Piper were going to have to intervene (or jump on the bandwagon and start fighting each other), Percy started laughing. Hard. 

 

“What’s so funny?” Annabeth demanded.

 

Though his laughter he tried to speak, “Annie...Annie, you listened to  _ Cool for the Summer  _ fifty-two times on Thursday.”

 

There was a pause. Annabeth felt a smile slipping onto her face and soon she was bubbling with laughter too. She crawled off her boyfriend and the two tried to stop laughing but couldn’t seem to. Nico, Jason and Piper just stared at the couple. 

 

“Percy! Haha, yesterday you said you were going to  _ literally _ cut off your legs because they hurt so bad.”

The laughter grew louder. When they finally seemed to calm down, Percy stood up and pulled up the blonde with him. “Come on,” He chuckled. “Let’s go listen to  _ Cool for the Summer.” _

 

Annabeth smiled, “You know, I’m actually in the mood for  _ Confident. _ ”

 

“Whatever you want.” He smiled at his friends, “See you guys later.” With that, the couple walked off.

 

“What the fuck was that?” Nico deadpanned.

 

“I know. Who listen’s to that much Demi?” Piper questioned.

 

“Yeah...at least we’re not as weird as them.” Jason stated.

 

Piper bit her lip. “Look Jason, I’m sorry I told Nico about the hand thing. I should have let him notice it on his own. It probably wouldn’t have grossed him out that much then.”

 

Jason fidgeted with hands and glanced at Nico for a second but then redirected his gaze back at Piper. “Yeah, and I shouldn’t have told everyone that you’ve got a thing with mirrors. And- and you’re right. I know you’re not vain.”

 

Piper smiled, “It’s okay. I mean, we’ve all got our weird quirks.” She looked at Nico, “I sorry I made a comment about you talking with your mouth full.”

 

Nico shrugged, “It’s okay. Things were getting heated.”

 

“Still, it wasn’t okay.”

 

Nico met her gaze, “It’s really okay, Piper. I forgive you.”

 

“Thank you,” She said with smile. “I’ll talk to you guys later. I’ve got to go find out more about this whole Demi thing.” With that, she was gone.

 

There was a beat of silence between the two boyfriends.

 

“I see what you mean about the hand thing.”

 

Nico raised his eyebrow, “You do?”

 

“Yeah… I mean, I was just about to do it, too. After Piper left. But as soon as my finger hit my lips, I remembered.”

 

“Why do you think you do that, anyway?” Nico asked, stepping closer to the blonde.  

Jason shrugged, “I dunno. Does it really gross you out that bad?” He look so remorseful when he asked this that it instantly made Nico feel bad.

 

“No, not that bad. Just make sure you wash your hands often. And brush your teeth.” Nico added and placed a chaste kiss on his boyfriend’s lips. 

 

Jason smiled, “I think I can do that.”

 

“Oh, and one more thing.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“You suck your thumb while you sleep.”

 

“I do not!”

 

“You do so.”

 

_ Glass shatters. _

 

“Fuck.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't even know. I just couldn't get the idea of Jason always having his fingers in his mouth out of my head. (The reason why he does this probably has to do with the fact that he had a terrible mother who abandoned him at age two and left him to be raised by wolves.) Then this happened. 
> 
> I honestly have a paper I need to be writing but I wrote this instead. yay priorities


End file.
